Juggernaut Drive
Juggernaut Drive 'oder auch bekannt als ''the Dragon of Supremacy, ist eine spezielle Fähigkeit die nur auf die zwei Longinus Sacred Gear Boosted Gear und Divine Dividing beschränkt ist. '''Erläuterung Der Juggernaut Drive ist eine spezielle Fähigkeit die nur auf die beiden Longinus, Boosted Gear und Divine Dividing beschränkt ist und gilt als Verbotener Zug (Forbidden Move). Dieser Modus löst vorübergehend die Siegel die auf den beiden himmlischen Drachen liegen und entfesselt somit deren wirkliche Macht, jedoch kostet diese Kraft auf Dauer die Lebensenergie und den Verstand des Nutzers. Der Juggernaut Drive beinhaltet einen Fluch der aus den negativen Emotionen der Vorbesitzer des Boosted Gear und Divine Dividing besteht, welches den aktuellen Besitzer dahingehend beeinflusst diesen Modus zu aktivieren. Der Fluch lässt sich aber auch permanent wieder auflösen, wenn man es schafft den Hass der Vorbesitzer zum verschwinden zu bewegen. Für andere Sacred Gears mit einer Kreatur in sich versiegelt nennt sich dieser Modus "Breakdown the Beast" (ブレイクダウン・ザ・ビースト, Bureikudaun za Bīsuto), so zum Beispiel für Regulus Nemea. Breakdown the Beast ist auch noch unter dem Namen Beast of Supremacy bekannt, erfüllt aber sonst die selbe Funktion wie der Juggernaut Drive. Juggernaut Drive wurde das erste mal in Volume 4 (Im Finale vom Anime Staffel 2) erwähnt, als Vali diesen aktivieren wollte aber von Bikou unterbrochen wurde, welcher kam um ihn abzuholen. Sein offizielles Debüt bekam dieser Modus dann in Volume 6 als Issei unbewusst eine unvollständige Form aktivierte, wegen den ganzen negativen Gefühlen über Asias vermeintlichen Todes, durch die Hand von Shalba Beelzebub. Issei riss in seinem Zorn Shalbas Arme ab, Shalba fand sich von ihm dominiert und sah keine Chance gegen ihn zu gewinnen , er konnte in letzter Sekunde nur mit Müh und Not noch fliehen. Der Oppai Dragon Themen Song wurde später gespielt um Issei wieder soweit zu beruhigen, das Vali Isseis Kraft reduzieren konnte und dieser den Juggernaut Drive wieder verlassen konnte nachdem er Rias Brüste berührte. In Volume 7 im Kampf gegen Loki aktivierte Vali seinen Juggernaut Drive, jedoch konnte er anders als Issei temporär die negative Effekt dieses Modus unterdrücken, in dem er seine dämonische Energie als Kraftquelle verwendete anstatt seine Lebensenergie. Er wurde später von Kuroka weg teleportiert um irgendwo anders gegen Fenrir zu kämpfen. In Volume 10 im Kampf gegen Sairaorg war Issei, Dank der vorherigen Besitzer des Boosted Gears, kurz davor wieder seinen Juggernaut Drive zu aktivieren . Er konnte dies jedoch abwenden und veränderte deren Sichtweise. Das Resultat war das sich Issei nun in einer neuen Rüstung befand, die den Namen Cardinal Crimson Promotion trug. In Volume 12 gelang es Vali ebenfalls eine neue Form für den Juggernaut Drive zu finden, nachdem es ihm gelang das Bewusstsein der ehemaligen Besitzer des Divine Dividing zu versiegeln. Seine neue Form trägt den namen Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. Breakdown the Beast von Sairaorg bekam sein Debüt in Volume 21 des Light Novels, als er gegen Bedeze Abaddon (dritter Rang im Rating Game) kämpfen musste. Beschwörungsformeln Ein Spezielle Beschwörungsformel muss gesprochen werden um den Juggernaut Drive zu aktivieren. Beschwörungsformel Juggernaut Drive Boosted Gear Kana= :我、目覚めるは :覇の理を神より奪いし二天龍なり :無限を嗤い、夢幻を憂う :我、赤き龍の覇王と成りて :汝を紅蓮の煉獄に沈めよう |-| Romaji= :Ware, mezameru wa :Ha no koto ari wo kami yori ubaishi Nitenryū nari :Mugen o warai, mugen o ureu ga :Ware, Akaki ryū no haō to narite :Nanji o guren no rengoku ni shizumeyou |-| English= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God :I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream" :I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination :And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory! |-| Deutsch= :Ich der vor dem Erwachen stehe, :Bin der Himmlische Drache, der das Prinzip der Herrschaft von Gott gestohlen hat, :Ich lache über die "Unendlichkeit" und trauere über den Traum, :Ich soll zum roten Drachen der Herrschaft werden, :Und ich werde dich in die Tiefen des karminroten Fegefeuers versenken Beschwörungsformel Juggernaut Drive Divine Dividing Kana= :我、目覚めるは :覇の理に全てを奪われし二天龍なり :無限を妬み、夢幻を想う :我、白き龍の覇道を極め :汝を無垢の極限へと誘おう |-| Romaji= :Ware, mezameru wa :Ha no koto ari ni subete odoarishi Nitenryū nari :Mugen o netami, mugen o omou ga :Ware, shiroki ryū no hadō o kiwame :Nanji o muku no kyokugen e to izanaou |-| English= :I, who is about to awaken, :Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God :I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" :I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy :And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise |-| Deutsch= :Ich der vor dem Erwachen stehe, :Bin der Himmlische Drache, der das Prinzip der Macht von Gott gestohlen hat :Ich beneide die "Unendlichkeit" und jage dem "Traum" hinterher :Und ich werde dich mit zu den Grenzen des weißen Paradises nehmen Fähigkeiten Der Juggernaut Drive hat die Fähigkeit vorübergehend die volle Kraft der Himmlischen Drachen zu entfesseln, die jeweils im Boosted Gear und Divine Dividing versiegelt wurden. Dadurch erlangt der Nutzer eine Kraft, der nach gesagt wird sie sei Göttern und Maous (Dämonenlords) ebenbürtig. Die Kraft in diesem Modus ist so enorm, das nach der Aktivierung die Aura ein ganze Gebiet zerstören kann. Weil in dieser Form kann der Nutzer mit so einer hohen Geschwindigkeit fliegen, das es schwer werden kann ihnen mit bloßem Auge zu folgen. Zudem reicht schon ein Flügelschlag aus um mächtige Angriffe zu starten. Desweiteren kann der Nutzer aus den Juwelen auf seiner Rüstung noch weitere Gliedmaßen und Klingen wachsen lassen um so einen Drachen noch ähnlicher auszusehen. Außerdem kann der Anwender Laser aus seinem Mund verschießen. Als Issei in seinem Juggernaut Drive irgendwie Shalba bewegungsunfähig machen konnte (ähnlich wie es Forbidden Balor View mit sein Gegnern tut), wurde später enthüllt das dies eigentlich Gaspers Werk war, der Issei erlaubte seine Augen zu nutzen. Isseis stärkste Angriffstechnik ist der Longinus Smasher, die ihm anfänglich nur im Juggernaut Drive zur Verfügung stand, ein mächtiger Energiestrahl mit enormer Zerstörungskraft den er aus einem Launcher versteckt in seiner Brust abfeuert. Nach seiner ersten Aktivierung, lässt der Juggernaut Drive das Sacred Gear in einem Zustand zurück, in dem die Gedanken der Vorbesitzer entfesselt sind. Nachteile Trotz seiner überwältigenden Kraft ist der Juggernaut Drive ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Während der Aktivierung bekommt der Nutzer häufig neue Fähigkeiten und verbesserte Kräfte hinzu, jedoch hat dies alles enorme Konsequenzen, da er nicht mehr in der Lage ist Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden und alles in seiner Umgebung zerstört bis wenig oder gar nichts mehr übrig ist. Der einzigste Weg um den Anwender ursprünglich zu stoppen und somit seine Zerstörungswut zu beenden, war zu warten bis er sich schließlich selbst zerstört hatte. Laut Vali ist eine vollständige Transformation permanent, jedoch solang sie unvollständig ist gibt es Wege diese wieder rückgängig zu machen. Eine Art um dies zu schaffen ist den Anwender im Juggernaut Drive zu beruhigen, üblicherweise durch Musik. Jedoch die wahre Gefahr geht davon aus, was der Juggernaut Drive als Energiequelle verwendet und dies ist üblicherweise zum einen die Lebenskraft des Anwenders und zum anderen dessen Verstand. Vali ist hierbei eine äußerst seltene Ausnahme, da er seine dämonischen Energien als Kraftquelle einsetzt und somit nicht seine Lebenskraft verliert, jedoch verliert er auch den Verstand wenn er diesen Modus zu lange aktiv hält. Zudem kann Vali den Juggernaut Drive genauso wenig wie Issei kontrollieren, jedoch ein teil seines Willens ihm aufzwingen. Formen Juggernaut Drive Der Juggernaut Drive ähnelt sehr der Scale Mail Rüstung, jedoch mit einer viel Drachen ähnlicheren Erscheinung (Im Anime wird zudem die Gestalt größer). Die Rüstung hat nun Klauenähnliche Auswüchse an den Händen und den Füßen. Desweiteren wachsen aus dem Helm Hörner und er bekommt Fangzähne. Breakdown the Beast Das einzige bekannte Sacred Gear welches diese Form erreicht hat ist Regulus Nemea. Das Aussehen ähnelt Sairaorgs Sub-Species Balance Breaker Rüstung Regulus Rey Leather Rex, jedoch ändert sich sie Farbe zu lila und golden. Wusstest du schon ... * Juggernaut Drive sollte ursprünglich die Bezeichnung einer besonderen Fähigkeit sein, welche alle Sacred Gear mit mächtigen Kreaturen darin erreichen können. Jedoch wurde dies in Volume 11 geändert und zu einer Fähigkeit gemacht die exklusiv nur Sacred Gears mit Drachen in sich haben (Boosted Gear und Divine Dividing). Für andere Sacred Gears mit Kreaturen in sich heißt der Modus nun Breakdown the Beast. * Die "Unendlichkeit" und der "Traum" die in den Beschwörungsformel verwendet werden sind eine Referenz für Dragon God (Drachengott) Ophis und True Dragon (wahrer/echter Drache) Great Red. Ophis repräsentiert die "Unendlichkeit" (Infinite), da sie im "Nichts" (Nothingness) geboren wurde, während Great Red den "Traum" (Dream) repräsentiert, der er von der "Illusion" der Träume geboren wurde * Der Longinus Smasher ist eine Hommage zum Mega Smasher aus dem Anime Guyver * In der zweiten Staffel vom Englischen Dub verkürzte Vali den Namen des Modus auf "Juggernaut". Jedoch in Staffel 3 bezeichnet er und Issei diesen Modus wieder als "Juggernaut Drive" Kategorie:Terminologie Kategorie:Sacred Gear